A worn article of this type includes an elastic member placed on the surface of the sheet for forming waist gathers, for example. However, such an elastic member shrinks the absorbent body and causes the absorbent body to feel stiff, thus lowering the wearing feeling.
A device is known in the art for rotating a plurality of pads about a predetermined axis while varying the velocities thereof so as to form a slack portion (see, for example, the first patent document).
the first patent document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-521091 (pp. 1-8, FIG. 3)